1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to methods and apparatus for controlling the water vapor level that is present in a confined space in which goods can be stored and, in particular, to methods and apparatus for controlling the water vapor level that is present in the confined space of a refrigeration appliance such as in a storage drawer of a household refrigerator.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
There exists a variety of circumstances as to which the water vapor level present in a confined space in which goods are to be stored is to be controlled. The extent to which water vapor is present in the confined space can be expressed in terms of the humidity of the air contained within the confined space. An example of such a circumstance is associated with refrigeration appliances wherein an objective is to preserve the suitability for use of perishable food items. In certain instances, the water vapor level present in a drawer for storing fruits and vegetables in a household refrigerator can be controlled.
The cold air that is circulated, for example, in the fresh food compartment of a household refrigerator can be quite dry. As a result, fresh fruits and vegetables stored within the fresh food compartment of the refrigerator can give up their water content to the cold, dry air. In that case, the fruits and vegetables can become unsuitable for consumption. This condition can be alleviated somewhat by storing the fruits and vegetables in drawers in the fresh food compartment of the refrigerator; and the condition can be further improved by controlling the amount of water vapor that is present in the space in which the fruits and vegetables are stored so that the fruits and vegetables do not give up to an undesirable extent their water content to the surrounding air.